Tú Mundo Mágico y Mí mundo Místico dentro del Mundo Muggle
by Sharlyn Malfoy Cullen
Summary: Cuando él murió yo pensé que mi vida se había muerto junto con él, pero no fue así por cosas del destino alguien me rescato del dolor, me protegió, me llevo a vivir a su mundo que nunca creí que existiera, pero que digo si mi mundo existe porque el de él no, pero lo más importante que me dio fue amor, lo que mi corazón destrozado pedía a gritos. (Renesmee Cullen y Draco Malfoy)
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Estoy muy triste, lo único que hago desde hace unos meses es llorar y llorar por él, por él que dio su vida por mí, por salvarme; si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso ese día cuando me dijo: «Nessie, ¡Corre! ¡Corre, ve a casa!» pero yo no le hice caso porque quería ayudarlo, así que me quede a su lado, fue una mala idea, nos tenían rodeados, había un ejército completo de neófitos, me preguntaba ¿Quién los había creado? ¿Por qué estaban aquí en Forks?

Luego todo paso muy rápido, uno de ellos se me acerco cuando noto que me corría sangre por las venas e intento clavar sus colmillos en mi cuello, yo no me pude mover por el pánico, no sabía que hacer pero alguien me empujo unos 3 metros fuera del alcance del neófito sediento, cuando levante la vista pude darme cuenta que él me había empujado era un lobo de pelaje color arena con gris, era Seth y no estaba solo estaba con toda la manada la Sam y la de Jake. El lobo de pelaje color rojizo luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, yo busque su mirada y cuando encontré su mirada me hizo un gesto con la cabeza tratando de decirme que me vaya, esta vez le hice caso, empecé a correr hacia mi casa pero no me di cuenta que me seguía uno de ellos, el neófito se abalanzo sobre mí acorralándome contra un árbol, estaba perdida, tenía mucho miedo, cerré los ojos esperando mi final, pero los segundos pasaban y nada paso, el lobo rojizo lo había empujado alejándolo de mí, empezó a pelear con el neófito que hace unos minutos casi me ataca, pero otro neófito vino tras mi lobo y lo atrapo entre sus brazos cuando mi lobo estaba de espaldas, esto hizo que soltara al neófito con quien peleaba y este aprovecho para unirse al recién llegado y entre los dos acabaron con la vida de mi lobo de pelaje rojizo, yo no pude ayudarlo no reaccionaba me quede estática viendo la escena, y cuando el gran lobo cayó al suelo lo único que fue gritar con todas mis fuerzas ¡NO! ¡NO! y luego sentí como una ráfaga de aire pasar por mi lado, eran mi familia, mi madre se acercó a mí y me abrazo mientras decía que todo iba a estar bien, «¿Qué todo iba estar bien? ¿Acaso no escuchaba lo que decía? ¡Nada iba a estar bien!»

Después de eso no supe más porque me desmaye en los brazos de mi madre.

Ahora dos meses después de la muerte de mi Jake, estoy aquí encerrada en mi habitación sin ganas de vivir, viendo fotos de él conmigo, cuando éramos felices. Ya no tengo vida, no salgo de mi habitación por nada del mundo ni cuando algún miembro de mi familia viene para tratar de que baje al patio o a caminar, los ignoro, no como, ni siquiera tengo sed, solo lloro porque me siento culpable de su muerte siento que me ahogo, ya ni tío Jasper puede darme tranquilidad, mi pena es demasiado grande, siento que ya no tengo corazón, solo siento un hoyo en reemplazo de mi corazón.

¡Te extraño, mi Jake! ¡Te amo! Lo único que te pido es que me lleves contigo, no quiero vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas.


	2. ¡¿Quién es ella! ¡¿Por qué está aquí!

**¡¿Quién es ella? ¡¿Por qué la atrajiste aquí?!**

** 20 de Septiembre de 2013**

**POV Draco**

Hace 10 años que la guerra termino, hace 10 años que reina la paz en el mundo mágico, sí, el bien gano, el trio de oro gano, y ahora el trio de oro es considerado como héroes de la guerra junto con los que participaron en la Orden del Fénix, y no solo eso, Potter y Weasley son aurores trabajan para el ministerio, Granger defiende a todas las criaturas mágicas despreciadas y también es la fundadora del P.E.D.D.O para que los elfos domésticos no sean esclavos , ahora ellos trabajan para nosotros, reciben un sueldo y tiene un día libre a la semana y vacaciones pagadas.

Ahora el trio de oro hasta emparentados están, porque Potter se casó con la hermana menor de Weasley y tienen 3 hijos dos niños y una niña ¡JA! Potter sí que le gusta reproducirse y Granger, perdón ahora es Weasley, sí, se casó con su supuesto mejor amigo, osea con Ronald Weasley y tienen dos hijos pelirrojos una niña y un niño, insisto que manía de querer reproducirse y no solo ellos también mis amigos, Blaise Zabini, el más mujeriego después de mí claro, se casó con mi mejor amiga Pansy Parkinson y tienen 2 hijos, y Theo Nott se casó nada más y nada menos que con Lunática Lovegood, bueno, Luna Nott ahora y tienen gemelos Lorcan y Lysander y no solo eso sino que Luna embarazada de 5 meses es una niña, Theo está que no cabe en su pellejo de tanta felicidad.

Bueno y yo sigo soltero y por supuesto que siempre tengo con quien pasar las noches, siempre hay alguien, cualquiera menos con Astoria Greengrass, al comienzo cuando empezamos a salir estaba bien, pero cuando la relación se puso más seria y empezábamos hablar de boda, ella cambio, creía que yo era de su propiedad, no me dejaba ni respirar, así que termine con ella, estaba tan feliz y sentí tanta paz cuando la mande al demonio, y ella se fue diciéndome que no me iba a dejar ser feliz con ninguna otra que se a ella, que al final iba a pedirle perdón de rodillas para que regresara con conmigo, sí claro, sigue soñando le dije. Ya paso más de un año de eso, y hasta el momento no da señales de vida.

Pero bueno dejando a la loca de Astoria de lado, yo me dedico a trabajar en las empresas de mi padre en el mundo mágico y no solo en mi mundo sino también en el mundo muggle, mi padre ha hecho inversiones en distintas en empresas muggles y aunque los muggles son unos estúpidos a veces no dejo de reconocer que tienen buenas ideas. Y tratar tanto con muggles hasta uso sus artefacto y se sobre su tecnología, gracias a eso ahora poseo un coche deportivo color verde, obvio como todo un Slytherin, me costó un poco de trabajo aprender a conducir y utilizar su tecnología pero lo logre también compre un celular, una computadora hasta compre una casa para pasar un buen rato con algunas amigas que conocí en el mundo muggle.

Ahora me encuentro en mi habitación de Manor Malfoy, sí, hace 4 noches que no me acuesto con nadie, sí, yo Draco Malfoy no he tenido sexo con ninguna mujer durante esos 4 noches, solo por ella, solo por esa chica muggle que encontré hace 3 días y de la cual ni siquiera se su nombre, ni su edad aunque creo que tiene 16 o 17 años, pero es tan hermosa que si no supiera que es una muggle creería que es una bruja con parte veela. Me siento un degenerado, todo el día pienso en ella, casi no me concentro en mi trabajo, me pregunto ¿Quién será? ¿Y su familia? ¿Por qué lloraba el día que la encontré? ¿Estará sola? Ojala y si esté sola para que se quede aquí conmigo, sí, soy muy egoísta pero porque me sorprendo soy un Malfoy y los Malfoy's somos egoístas.

La vuelvo a mirar, esta acostada en mi cama dormida, lleva así desde el día que la encontré…

**Flash Back**

Eran las 5 de la tarde y salía de una aburrida reunión de socios de la empresa del mundo muggle, me subí a mi auto y empecé a manejar despacio hasta llegar a un bar, entre en el bar, me senté en la barra y pedí un whisky y empecé a mirar alrededor si había una linda chica que tuviera el honor de pasar la noche conmigo y no hubo necesidad de seguir buscando porque una chica de cabellos castaños y lacio con mirada seductora se me acerco.

-Hola, guapo –dijo con voz sensual –No te había visto nunca por aquí.

-Hola –dije y le sonreí.

-Me puedo sentar y hacerte compañía –dijo.

-Claro –le respondí.

-Soy Donny Smith –dijo estirando la mano.

-Draco Malfoy –le respondí y estreche su mano.

Llame al mozo y le pedí un trago y empezamos a platicar, pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo me di cuenta que era una mujer vulgar y sin cerebro.

-Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa –me invitó –te aseguro que la pasaremos muy bien Draquito –me dijo, un momento me llamo 'Draquito', pero con quien cree que está hablando.

-Mi nombre es Draco, DRACO –le repetí –no 'Draquito' –le dije de mala manera –Y ahora ya no me apetece estar contigo, así que hasta nunca Donny –le dije mientras sacaba dinero para pagar la cuenta y lo ponía en sobre la barra.

Escuche que dijo algo pero la ignore y salí del bar. Cuando salí me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo –genial –dije para mí mismo, así que rápidamente subí a mi coche y arranque, mientras manejaba hacia mi casa que tengo en el mundo muggle, divise a una chica caminando sola bajo la lluvia, me sorprendió mucho verla, acaso estaba loca, de pronto vi que se caía de rodillas al suelo –Maldición –dije-. Tuve que bajar para ver si la podía ayudar en algo, no sé de donde me salió esas ganas repentinas de ayudarla, después averiguaría porque me quise ayudarla, así que me acerque a ella.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien? –que pregunta más estúpida, obvio que no está nada bien.

Levanto la cabeza y me miró, tenía algunos mechones de su cabello ¿cobrizo?, pegados alrededor de su cara, lo primero que pensé cuando la vi fue «que hermosa» era realmente hermosa y sus ojos eran de un color chocolate pero estaban rojos e hinchados como si se la hubiera pasado llorando en días, abrió la boca para decir algo pero se desmayó, ni siquiera lo pensé, la cogí en brazos y la metí en el coche, rodeé el coche y yo también me metí, conduje directo a mi casa, cuando llegue metí el coche en el garaje y la tome otra vez en brazos y entramos a la casa, durante todo el camino no se despertó, solo suspiraba de vez en cuando. La lleve a mi habitación y la acosté en sobre mi cama, saque mi varita y con hechizo seque su ropa, estaba muy mojada se iba a enfermar si seguía con la ropa mojada, también seque su cabello y pude comprobar que si era de color cobrizo y tenía ondas, estaba vestida como cualquier chica de su edad, llevaba puesto unos jeans, una blusa a cuadros color rosa, un abrigo color blanco con balerinas del mismo color que el abrigo, y sin nada de maquillaje, en realidad no lo necesitaba, tiene una belleza natural. Seguí mirándola embobado durante unos minutos, hasta que me di cuenta que yo también me había mojado con la lluvia, ella seguía sin reaccionar y aproveche para darme un baño, lego vería como la hacía reaccionar.

Después de ducharme, entre al cambiador y me puse ropa limpia, salí del cambiador y otra vez la quede mirando, ella tenía algo que me atraía. Pero seguía desmayada –que raro-, pensé. No podía dejarla aquí sola, así que decidí llevarla a Manor Malfoy, la tome en brazos otra vez y aparecí en mi habitación, la acosté sobre mi cama, le saque los zapatos y la tape con una frazada.

Miré el reloj que tenía en mi muñeca y ya eran más de las 11 de la noche. Seguro que está cansada, pero si hasta mañana no despierta la tendré que llevar a San Mungo. Yo también tenía que descansar así que me puse mi pijama y me acosté a un lado de ella, pero no pude dormir en toda la noche, sabiendo que la teniéndola a mi costado, lo único que hice fue mirarla toda la noche, ella respiraba pausadamente, como si estuviera muy cansada, por ratos suspiraba y me alarme un poco cuando empezó a llorar entre sueños y parecía que llamaba a alguien me no entendí bien el nombre que dijo o a la persona que llamaba, seguramente serian a sus padres. ¿Tan grande seria su dolor para tenerla de esa manera?

No iba a dejar que mis padres se deán cuenta de que había recogida a esta hermosa chica pero muggle, sino harían cualquier cosa para que la devolviera a su mundo. ¡No lo iba a permitir! Yo tenía que conocerla más, es como si algo me atrajera hacia ella como un imán.

Ya eran las 6 de la mañana, me levante, me duche y me cambie, mire nuevamente la hora y ya eran las 7 de la mañana, y justo cuando iba a bajar a desayunar mi padre entra a mi habitación y lo primero que vio fue a ella luego dirigió su mirada hacia a mí.

-¡Draco! –dijo en forma de regaño y no siguió hablando porque mi madre lo interrumpió entrando a mi habitación, que les pasa porque entran sin llamar, ya no soy un niño.

-Hijo… -dijo y se quedó muda cuando vio hacia mi cama.

Antes de que empezaran con sus preguntas de quien era, decidí contarles todo –Padre, Madre… se estarán preguntando ¿Qué hace esta chica en mi cama? Pues la encontré ayer en el mundo muggle, estaba caminado sola por la calle y me preocupo cuando se cayó en el suelo y cuando me acerque a ella se desmayó, está muy mal y he decidido ayudarla –les dije muy serio.

-¡La recogiste del mundo muggle! -me grito –Y tu Draco Malfoy, mi hijo queriendo ayudar a una muggle –dijo, estaba enojado.

-Una muggle, pero ¡¿Quién es ella?! ¡¿Por qué la trajiste aquí?! –dijo ahora mi madre.

-No sé quién es ella madre, no tuvo tiempo de decirme su nombre y la traje aquí porque quería ayudarla –dije yo también ya enojado.

-Pero si querías ayudarla la hubieras llevado a uno de esos hospitales muggles –me dijo mi padre.

-Tal vez sus padres la estén buscando, y tú la traes aquí… tienes que llevarla a su mundo y que alguien más la ayude –ahora dijo mi madre, ya me estaban hartando con sus preguntas y sus reclamos.

-Lo siento madre, padre pero yo sé lo que hago, estoy lo suficiente grande para hacerme responsable de mis propios actos y no pienso regresarla a su mundo… por lo menos hasta asegurarme de que esté bien –les dije, nada ni nadie me iba hacer cambiar de opinión.

-¿Qué pasara cuando despierte y pregunte dónde está? Le dirás que está en el mundo mágico y le contaras todo sobre la magia –dijo con sarcasmo mi padre.

-Ya veré lo que le diré en su momento padre –fue lo último que dije, porque después de eso les invite a que salieran de mi habitación.

**Fin de Flash Back**

La sigo mirando creo que nunca me cansare de mirarla. Lo bueno es que no está sola durante el día, Kreacher se encarga de cuidarla por las mañanas y las tardes mientras yo estoy trabajando, y en las noches la cuido yo. Parece que está tratando de despertar, sí, se movió y…

-Jacob… -¿Qué fue lo que dijo? –¡Jacob! –casi dio un gritito, y empezó a llorar.

Un momento ¿Quién demonios es ese tal Jacob al que tanto llama? ¿Y por qué está llorando por él? Sí ése tal Jacob fue quien la lastimo juro que lo mataré.

4


	3. Escapando del Dolor

**Capítulo 2: Escapando del Dolor**

**POV Renesmee**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, estoy confundida y agotada. Parpadeé los ojos un par de veces y me di cuenta que esta no era la nueva casa que compro mi familia, por supuesto que no era mi nueva casa y esta habitación no se parecía nada a la mía, ¿De quién era esta habitación? Nunca la había visto, las paredes eran de un color verde, al lado derecho había una puerta de madera, yo suponía que era el baño, un poco más alejado de la puerta había una gran ventana con cortinas de seda color gris pero la ventana estaba entre abierta al parecer tenía una terraza, al frente mío había otra puerta de madera que tenía grabada en alto relieve una serpiente enroscada con la cabeza levantada y sacando la legua, al lado izquierdo estaba el vestidor, será tan grande como el que tía Alice preparo para mí, bueno eso no importa, la habitación era realmente grande a la izquierda había un escritorio con su respectiva silla y encima del escritorio había unos libros y una pequeña lámpara, me fije en la cama sus sabanas eran de seda negra igual que las fundas de las almohadas y la cubrecama era verde y hacia juego con el color de las paredes, había dos veladores a cada lado de la cama y sobre ella había una lámpara, y al final de la cama había un baúl, esta habitación tenía algo raro, claro, no tenía una televisión ni un equipo de sonido y en el escritorio solo había libros, no tenía una laptop. ¿En dónde estaba? ¿De quién es esta casa? ¿Por qué estoy yo aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que me paso para llegar a esta habitación? ¿Y mi familia? Sobre todo mis padres -Oh, santo cielos ¿Y mis padres? ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué no están conmigo?

De pronto escucho el latir de un corazón muy cerca, esos latidos vienen del balcón, y ahora escucho sus pasos, se está dirigiendo a mí…

-Despertaste -dijo el hombre que se acercó a mí, su cabello era rubio platinado, sus ojos eran de un color gris mercurio muy hermoso, alto no tanto como tío Emmett pero si era alto, corpulento su espalda era ancha parecía que hacia ejercicio y era pálido como un vampiro, pero no lo era porque escuchaba su corazón latir y veía como corría la sangre por sus venas; me quedo mirando muy fijamente y luego ¿me sonrió? ¿Es que acaso me conoce? No lo recuerdo de ningún lado, al parecer él vio que estaba confundida porque dijo-: Soy Draco Malfoy, hace tres días te vi desde mi auto caminando sola bajo la lluvia y caíste, yo baje del auto me acerque a ti y te desmayaste, luego de eso te traje a mi casa y recién despiertas, pensé que estabas cansada y te deje dormir todo estos días pero si mañana no despertabas te llevaría a un… hospital -dudo un poco al decir 'hospital'-, ya me estabas preocupando -termino de hablar y su tono era serio.

Claro, ahora me acuerdo yo caminaba y tropecé con mis propios pies ¡Ja!, los genes Swan nunca me abandonaban ni en los peores momentos, estaba con la vista algo borrosa de las lágrimas cuando sentí que él se acercó a mí y me dijo-: «Oye, ¿Estás bien?», abrí mi boca para contestarle pero no pude responderle porque todo se me puso negro y perdí el conocimiento. -Sí, creo que me te recuerdo -dije con la voz un poco ronca.

-¿En serio te acuerdas de mí? -dijo y yo asentí -Apropósito, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -me preguntó.

-Sí, lo siento, pero antes muchas gracias por ayudarme; soy Renesmee Cullen -le dije-. Eh… señor Malfoy ¿Qué día es hoy? -le pregunté y al parecer se sorprendió cuando lo llame 'señor Malfoy' porque cambio su expresión de su cara.

-10 de septiembre -miro su reloj que tenía en la muñeca-, 9 de la noche, y llevas tres días inconsciente -dijo, me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta que había estado 3 días fuera de casa.

-¡3 días! -grité -Mis padres y toda mi familia deben de estar muy preocupados por mí -dije y trate de levantarme de la cama pero me mareé y casi caigo y digo casi porque de no ser por el señor Malfoy que me agarro de la cintura deteniendo mi caída.

-No te levantes, todavía estás muy débil -me regaño.

-Lo siento, soy un poco torpe, pero tengo que ir a casa, mi familia deben de estarme buscando y… -no pude seguir hablando porque mi interrumpió.

-Pero ahora no puedes ya te lo dije estas muy débil y además es de noche -dijo con tono de preocupación y de enojo.

-Pero… -no termine de hablar porque me miró serio.

-Cuando te recuperes por completo iras a tu casa -dijo-, y ahora dime Rene… lee -trato de pronunciar mi nombre.

-Renesmee -le corregí y trate de sonreír pero no pude.

-Sí, eso, que nombre tan raro tienes, nunca lo había escuchado parece un… trabalenguas -dijo, pero cuando escuche la última palabra que dijo, me acorde de Jacob, él decía que mi nombre parecía un trabalenguas por eso me decía Nessie o Ness, contuve las lágrimas porque sabía que si empezaba a llorar no tendría cuando parar, ahora que me acorde otra vez de mi lobito siento un hoyo en donde debería estar mi corazón.

-Sí, no es… el primero que dice… que mi nombre parece… un trabalenguas -hice pausas al hablar, el dolor se hizo presente otra vez, siento que no voy a poder controlar las lágrimas, ¡tienes que controlarte Nessie!-, me regañe a mí misma.

Él no dejaba de mirarme -Y que hacías sola ese noche que te encontré, ¿Por qué no estabas con tus padres? -me preguntó y yo ya no pude más y empecé a llorar.

-Escapaba… -dije con mucho esfuerzo.

-¿De tu familia? -quiso saber.

-No, escapaba de la culpa y el dolor -seguí llorando y él me quedo mirando confundido.

**Mundo Muggle -Londres**

**Casa Cullen**

**POV Bella**

Estoy desesperada y muy angustiada, siento que me voy a volver loca de la preocupación, por Nessie, por mi Nessie, está desaparecida hace tres días, la hemos estado buscando por todas partes, noche y día pero no aparece ¿Dónde estará? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Por qué se fue?

La veía más calmada desde que nos mudamos de Forks a Londres, nos mudamos por ella porque estaba muy deprimida por la muerte de mi mejor amigo, por la muerte de Jake, estoy muy agradecida con él por haberla salvado, a mí también me duele su muerte pero tengo que ser fuerte por mi hija, creí que un cambio le sentaría bien, pero no me di cuenta que a ella le dolía más su muerte ya que ella era su impronta, estaban muy unidos.

Pero cuando nos mudamos a Londres, Nessie estaba más calmada, hasta Jasper estaba más relajado al no sentir su tristeza, hace 3 meses él pobre ya no podía calmarla, lo estuvo volviendo loco al sentir su emociones y no poder ayudarla, por eso creí que cuando nos mudamos poco a poco se iba a reponer del dolor, hasta creí que ya se había resignado a su perdida, pero me equivoque, recayó en la depresión otra vez, como fui tan tonta en no darme cuenta; hace 10 días fue su cumpleaños, cumplió 7 años, a ella siempre le emocionaba recibir sus obsequios en cada cumpleaños pero esa vez no fue así, ni siquiera sonreía, esa fue el primer indicio para saber que mi Nessie no estaba bien. ¡Tengo que encontrarla!

Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro y pensando en donde podría estas ¿Tal vez con los Denali? No lo creo hubieran llamado para decirnos que Nessie está con ellos.

-Bella, vas hacer un hoyo al piso de tanto caminar, cálmate -dijo Rosalie.

-No puedo calmarme, Rose.

-Jasper -dijo Alice, y al instante empecé a sentir oleadas de tranquilidad.

-La encontraremos, Bella -dijo Carlisle con tono amable como siempre.

En eso llegaron Edward y Emmett -Saben algo de ella, alguien por la calle la vio -pregunté desesperada.

-Fuimos al lugar de la visión de Alice y preguntamos a la gente pero nadie la vio y eso que estuve revisando la mente de cada persona -contestó Edward.

-¿Y si los Vulturis la tienen? -dijo Emmett.

-Ellos no saben nada de Nessie, no lo he visto -dijo Alice.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo viste, Alice? -pregunté.

-Ya te lo dije, Bella, la vi corriendo por una calle paso por un bar luego empezó a caminar lentamente, estaba completamente mojada por la lluvia después tropieza con sus propios pies y cae al suelo y ahí queda mi visión.

De pronto Alice se quedó con la vista perdida, sí, estaba teniendo otra visión.

-¿Qué vistes, Alice? -preguntó Esme.

-La encontraste -dijo Rosalie con desesperación.

-Alice -la apure.

-Un hombre de espaldas sale del bar por donde pasó Nessie, el hombre es rubio, se sube a su auto, es un deportivo color verde está manejando y de pronto ve a Nessie, se detiene cuando la ve caer y baja a ayudarla, se agacha para ponerse a su altura y Nessie levanta la mirada y él la mira, sus ojos son grises…


End file.
